Marquees with a protective covering are indicated in general terms as "cassette marquees." In the case of earlier embodiments of such marquees when the marquee is in the re-entry or concealed state, the casing is closed tightly by the drop tube which is configured like a covering. However sealing problems then arise, and a relatively wide clearance remains between the marquee fabric or material and the top opening edge of the casing. When the marquee is in the retractably discharged state, dirt or pollutants may penetrate into the casing through said clearance and therein may be deposited on the winding shaft and on the articulated arm suspension.
It has already been suggested in German Utility Patent 88 11 102 that when the marquee has re-entered and is covered by an articulated flap cover suspended by articulation at the top edge of the opening, that the discharge opening be sealed shut with a curved or bent profile member. The profile member is swivelled by spring bias against the other opening edge, and when the marquee is rectractably discharged it is raised by the gravity drop tube member counter to the spring bias. Since the opening to be closed by the hinged cover requires a considerable height range in order to be adjusted to different marquee inclinations, the flap cover extending in the closed state to beneath the winding shaft and the articulation arm suspension, whatsoever material it consists of, incorporates a considerable mass. Consequently the closing springs must also be considered to be part of the dimensions of the arrangement, which leads to a great friction of the opened cover upon the marquee material. Also, if there is any metal fatigue or even a break of the closing springs, the problem-free tight closing of the casing cannot be guaranteed.